5 Christmases Jack Hodgins will never forget
by Some Hearts
Summary: 5 tales of christmas that has affected Jack in different ways.   Written awhile ago so it's a little inaccurate.


_Six, seven, eight, nine_ Jack counted silently as the clock below him chimed below him. It was nine o'clock on Christmas morning. Normally he'd already be up cooking breakfast Cristy sitting at the counter with a sleepy smile on her face. Her blond hair tousled around her face. His parents sitting in the dinning room reading the paper. At 25 most people would have moved out, especially having the trust fund he had. Rapidly approaching his masters degree and the engagement ring safety hidden in his room he knew that it would be long til he was living in his own place. But the time being at home didn't bother him.

Strange how quickly things can change over a year. Such as the lost of not just one but both parents due to a drunk driver and the end of an engagement. So when Christmas time rolled around he was alone for the first time. The magic of the holiday gone. He rolled to his side ignoring the crushing feeling in his chest. He didn't think that he could ever have a Christmas without this bitter taste in his mouth.

Hours passed before he finally got out of bed he wandered aimlessly around the empty house. There was no Christmas tree or lights. There was no need to buy any Christmas presents and send any cards. To him it was just another day. He fished out his stash whiskey pouring a large glass. He downed it in seconds. The warm burn already building in his stomach. After another glass he shifted though the mail.

_Bill, bill, junk, bill, junk_ he thought before stumbling on a letter from the Jeffersonian. After skimping through thanks for his donation and how they couldn't wait to see him again. He stared at the letter trying to recall what the Jeffersonian actually was. His parents usually took care of those kinds of things. Becoming the sole surviving heir to such a large sum of money that went here and there was new to him. For the most part he just let it be, this was the first time he was really confronted with his fiancés and new responsibility, dealing with foundation such as the Jeffersonian.

He stood there for a few seconds staring blankly at the letter. Perhaps after the holiday season he'd pay a visit to this place and see if it's still worth donating so much money to.

xXx

_What was her name again_ Jack wondered slowly scanning the crowd. They had been dating for close to three weeks now and like the other women he called her baby. For the last five years he had dated a casually, most of his relationships not lasting more than a few months. He knew that it was shallow and childish but after a basically being married to a someone since he was 14 it was time for him to have some fun. Large amounts of alcohol and beautiful of women worked for him.

_Mary...no that was last year...Mariah no no no...M something Maggie? No close...Oh yes Margret she hates the nick name Maggie. _"Jack glad to see you made it" Goodman greeted with a smile.

"Yes, Merry Christmas Goodman" he said returning a smile. "Margret and myself were getting ready to head to my lake house when we'd decided to stop by before leaving"

"Glad you did, we managed to get Dr. Brennan here as well. But I have a feeling that she was drug her by her friend, that artist we hired a couple months ago." Goodman laughed gesturing over towards the corner of the room, near the tree. Brennan stood forcing a smile as woman next to her let out a hearty laugh bring her hand to her chest. Her dark hair floating around her flushed face.

"Ah yes what's her name again, Angela right. I suppose I should go say hi, see you Monday." Jack said brushing past him. "Hey babe you wanna go grab us a couple drinks I'm gonna go say hi to my co workers over there."

"Ok" she said softly leaving his side. He made his way toward Brennan and Angela greeting them with a playful smile.

"Merry Christmas ladies." Angela smiled and wished him the same. Brennan mumbled something shifting her weight awkwardly.

"Bren sweetie stop looking so down it's a party we are suppose to be having fun."

"Having fun indicates that I actually want to be here."

"Hey why don't you grab us a couple of drinks." Angela suggested causing Brennan nod and disappear into the crowd.

"Big plans for Christmas." Jack asked taking a couple steps closer to her.

"Not really hopefully get drunk, find some good looking guy and take him home to take advantage of you?" It took Jack a couple of seconds to adjust to her honest answer before answering her.

"You see that blond over there well I'm taking her out to my lake house to spend the weekend there."

"Nice" she nodded smiling big enough to show off her dimples.

"Maybe one day I can take you up there for a weekend baby." She chuckled closing the distance between them. The floral scent of her perfume surrounding him, intoxicating him.

"Don't call me baby I'm not one of your cheap dates, I have a name. Besides you're not my type." She leaned forward and placing her lips against his cheek. She pulled back pointing upwards. "Mistletoe, see you around Jack." She smiled her eyes sparkling suggestively before she walking away leaving him standing there stunned. He placed his fingers to his cheek the her lipstick still lingering. Marget reappeared with a drink in each hand.

"Come on baby let's get out of here." He said hooking his arm into hers and leading her out the door.

xXx

_Isn't that how a family starts, with two people_. The words echoing in Jack's head. Angela was right, although she usually always is when it comes to those cosmic questions. Family, he had family again he thought smiling to himself. Above him hung homemade snowflakes delicately cut and painted with a touch of glitter. In the morning sun they sparkled reflecting beams of light onto the wall. The rest of the house filled with their creations bringing the magic of Christmas right back to him. The kind of magic he hadn't felt since his parents died.

Angela mumbled something throwing her hand in the air. He glanced her way. She was still sleeping laying on her back her arms now above her head. Her dark curls tangled around her face, her pink lips slightly parted. After years of longing and praying he had finally managed to find a way into her heart. He had never felt so happy on a Christmas morning.

He brushed her hair off her forehead before sliding out of bed. Pulling a robe around his body he moved slowly to door trying not to wake her. Closing the door behind him he made his way down kitchen. Working quickly he made breakfast for the first time in years. When he was finished he carried two trays of food into their room. He set them on the dresser getting back in bed. He curled up next to her gently kissing every inch of her face.

"You're feet are freezing" she said softly with her eyes still closed. He grinned tangling his legs around hers pressing his icy toes against her warm skin. She let out a yelp of surprise her eyes flying open. "You jerk" she cried smacking his shoulder. He grabbed her arms pinning them above her. Rolling off his side he hovered above her.

"Merry Christmas beautiful." He murmured against her lips. She deepened the kiss parting her lips allowing his tongue access. Her mouth tasted like toothpaste and mouthwash. She wiggled beneath him her arms fighting to get free. After a few minutes he pulled away releasing her arms. They found his face her fingertips gently caressing.

"Something smells amazing"

"I made you breakfast" he replied his lips finding their place in the spot right above her collarbone. She let out a soft sigh her fingers tangling in his curls.

"Oh baby that was so sweet." He returned to her lips running his hand up her shirt. "What about your food, it's gonna get cold."

"I don't care baby all I want for Christm-." She giggled placing her palm against his mouth.

"Don't say it." He chuckled pulling her palm away and pinning her hand above her hand.

"Is yooouuuuu! Yyoouuuu baby!" he sang causing her to dissolve into laughter.

"You're so lame"

"Yeah but you love it" he said returning to her lips.

xXx

"Merry Christmas little one." Jack said to Angela's swollen stomach. His hand was resting on her bare skin desperately trying to feel for any sign of life. "Next year you are going to have so many presents you are not going to know what to do with them. Anything you want you'll get."

"She's not getting anything if she doesn't stop with the morning sickness..."

"Don't listen to mommy, you'll get whatever you want. She's just cranky. Don't worry daddy will take care of you."

"Jack" she sighed.

"I know I know with all the values of a proper human being, not some spoiled rich kid." He said defeated "but don't worry daddy will find a way around that." Angela reached down and gently tugged his hair. "Ow, see mommy's not nice she's abusing daddy."

"But what daddy won't tell you is that daddy likes it especially when mommy tw-" his hand flew up covering her mouth his eyes growing wide.

"Not in front of the baby." She peeled away his fingers.

"How do you think she was made, I don't about you but I think it was night when we-" his hand returned to her mouth.

"You are going to traumatize the baby...you keep saying she do you know something I don't. Cause I thought we were going to be surprised."

"Just a feeling I have."

"Oh" he sighed "when can we find out cause I'm not so sure I can wait."

"You know just as much as me. Don't tell me that you're gonna cave."

"Well doesn't seem fair you have that mother's intuition I feel like I'm missing out, plus you've already felt the baby move and all that."

"My mother's intuition could be wrong I mean I have a 50/50 chance. You'll feel the baby move soon enough I mean we are only half way though the pregnancy. Plus I have a feeling that she'll...or he will definitely be a daddy's girl or boy. The only time I really feel the baby move like crazy is when you are around usually when you are talking to it. Like now it's going insane."

"Really"

"Hodgins you are huge part of this baby's life it may not feel like it now but you are. Beside who else am I going to scream at while in labor." He laughed pulling her close to him. His lips found their place among her tangled curls. Suddenly she stiffened frowning slightly. "Jack quick..." she started dragging his hand down onto her abdomen. At first he felt nothing but then something collided with his palm.

"Was that?"

"Yeah that the first she's ever moved like that. See I told you." He laid there in awe as his child continued to kick his hand. A smile grew on his face evolving into soft laughter. He gazed up at Angela who returned his smile. He kissed her gently.

"You're amazing, you know that. I love you."

"Ditto" she replied melting into the warmth of his arms. "Marry Christmas Jack"

"Marry Christmas babe."

xXx

"Daddy!" Celia squealed from the end of the hall. There was a moment of silence followed by the pounding of her feet against the hardwood floors. Jack eyes open slowly glancing at the clock to his right, _6:08_ the bright blue lights said. He groaned loudly rolling into the warmth of Angela's sleeping body.

"She is so you're daughter." Angela mumbled softly as the door swung open.

"Daddy daddy! Get up, get up. Santa, he was here. Get up!" She cried scrambling onto the bed. She landed between the two of them her tiny palms slapping his face. "Wake up!" He opened his eyes again to find the 6 year old's face inches from his. Her dark blue eyes shining, her pouty lips twisted into a bright smile wide enough to cause the dimples in both cheeks to appears. Dark curls floated around her thin face. Besides her eyes Jack was astounded at how much she resembled Angela. She reached down and tugged at his hand. "Up daddy, get up. Santa was here he left lots of presents, for me!"

"Ma ma ma" Autumn whined over the baby monitor.

"Autumn! Autumn's up mommy, go get her. Santa was here, left presents for Autumn too go mommy!" Celia shouted shoving Angela's shoulders.

"Yeah mommy Autumn's up go get here." Jack teased causing Angela to glare playfully at him.

"Hurry mommy." Celia squealed, Autumn whining in the background.

"Okay, okay I'm going" she sighed throwing the heavy comforter off of her and slowly raising out of bed. She manged to find her way out of the room. Celia got on her feet and began to bounce on the bed.

"Daddy daddy Santa left present for you and mommy too."

"Really that's not what mommy said last night she said I was very naughty boy." He smirked.

"She's crazy you have lots of presents"

"Celia...Celia stop jumping you know how you're mother feels about that." She jumped one last time before landing onto her bottom. Her eyes never left his softening in disappointment. Over the monitor Angela spoke softly, Celia pursing her lips in impatience. "Okay okay you can go open the gifts in you're stocking." She squealed loudly scrambling onto his lap and kissing his cheek.

"Love you daddy" she said before jumping off the bed and racing downstairs. Angela reappeared the toddler attached to her hip.

"Da da" Autumn cried holding her plump arms out towards him.

"She is so your daughter, she gave me that classic Angela look which makes me agree to anything." He said taking the small child out her arms.

"It's because I train them well. You sure you're ready for another."

"Are you kidding I can't wait." He said patting her flat abdomen. "Although I think it's time we had a boy I don't know if I can handle four girls manipulating me like that. I'm only one man."

"I have good feeling about this one. Big strong boy." She said causing him to smile.

"Merry Christmas my big strong boy" he said to her abdomen. 

xXx


End file.
